


Sleepy Cuddles

by iamtherighteousman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluffy, M/M, Short, sleepy!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtherighteousman/pseuds/iamtherighteousman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fanfiction about a sleepy angel and his hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Cuddles

The bunker was quiet. Sam had long since gone to bed and left his older brother with an angel on his shoulder. Literally. Castiel had rested his head on Dean's shoulder about an hour ago and had just...passed out. The poor guy must have been so tuckered out. And Dean didn't want to wake him up. So, of course, he stayed perfectly still so as not to disturb his friend. At first, he'd tried to fall asleep, too. But he wasn't exactly comfortable in his current position and it just wasn't going to work out for him. So he just leaned his cheek against that soft, dark, permanent bed head and listened to the silence being filled by Castiel's slow, rhythmic breathing. 

He didn't understand why, but that breathing made him feel calm and relaxed. It was proof that Castiel was alive, safe, and with him. The angel was not in danger, and that lifted Dean's spirits more than he would have guessed it would. In time, he realized that their breathing had become synchronized. Breathe in. Breathe out. Together. They were one, even as Castiel slept. It was as comforting as knowing that Sam was safe and sound in his own bed not too far away from him. The two people that he cared about most in the world were safe, and that was all he needed to rest easy. 

At some point, Castiel started shifting around a little. Dean thought he might have been cold, so he ever so carefully used the arm farthest away from him to grab a throw blanket and drape it over him. But in the process of covering up his angel, Dean noticed two big, blue eyes staring at him in the semi-darkness. 

"Oh-- Hey, Cas. Didn't mean to wake you..." Dean said apologetically, not really sure how to proceed with the situation now that Castiel had woken up. 

"That's alright, De..." He had to pause for a moment to yawn, which Dean found just a little adorable, not that he'd ever say it out loud. "...Dean. I'm still...I'm still sleepy..." He mumbled in that signature, rough voice. 

"You wanna go to bed? I'll crash on the couch and you can take my bed, if you want, buddy." Dean offered. He could easily have gotten off the couch, laid Castiel down, and gone to his own bed for the night. But for some reason he cared way more about Castiel's comfort than his own right then. Of course he would have done the same for Sam. He was just a good guy, that way. 

"No, just...just..." Castiel pushed against Dean to make the man properly lay down on the couch before laying down on top of him. The angel nestled his face right into Dean's neck and cuddled into him before almost immediately falling back asleep. 

Well then. This was unexpected, but not unwanted. Otherwise, Dean would have protested instead of willingly going with it. Apparently when Castiel was sleepy, he got cuddly. Now, Dean obviously wasn't one for chick flick moments. But for right now, he was perfectly content to wrap his strong arms around the other and hold him through the night. In the morning, Sam would make fun of him, Castiel would probably be confused, and Dean would have to seriously think about his feelings for his best friend. But tonight, he had a warm, sleepy, happy angel safety tucked into his arms and he wasn't planning on letting go.


End file.
